Heladería Laufeyson
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: [AU] Loki trabaja por las tardes en el negocio familiar.


**Heladería Laufeyson**

 _PruePhantomhive_

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _Thor_ pertenecen a **Kenneth Branagh, Kevin Feige, Ashley Edward Miller, Zack Stentz, Don Payne, Estudios Marvel** y **Paramount Pictures** y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

 **(Resumen)**

Loki trabaja por las tardes en el negocio familiar.

* * *

Loki odia su vida más de lo que se atreve a admitir y el sentimiento sólo empeora cuando su padre le informa que saldrá de la ciudad por un asunto relacionado a los proveedores de la heladería y, por lo tanto, lo deja a cargo del local. No a Helblindi, no a Býleistr, A ÉL, como si no tuviera nada mejor qué hacer con su tarde. Intenta protestar, pero Laufey no es el tipo de hombre que acepte un no por respuesta y con una simple mirada, lo manda callar.

Loki siente la rabia ardiéndole en la boca del estómago, explotando como burbujas alcanzadas por una aguja, pero sella sus labios, sale de la oficina de su padre y se dirige a la cocina para ponerse un delantal. Laufey lo sigue, le da instrucciones y se marcha.

Loki maldice por lo bajo y se deja caer con pesadez en la mullida silla tras el mostrador, preparándose mentalmente para una de las tardes más horrendas de toda su vida.

* * *

Thor se sienta en una mesa junto a la puerta, acompañado de algunos amigos y su novia, Jane Foster, que está sentada tan cerca de él que bien podría montarse en su regazo. Se besan y ríen. Ríen y se besan. Y cada vez que llaman a Loki para pedirle más malteadas y conos de helado, el adolescente de cabello negro y ojos verdes siente que va a vomitar.

(En silencio, le pide al cielo que, si lo hace, sea en la cabeza de Foster… pero mejor no, porque seguramente Thor lo mataría a golpes).

* * *

Thor se levanta de su silla entre risas y se acerca al mostrador para pagar la cuenta de toda su mesa. Loki abandona su cómic, frunciendo los labios, y toma la tarjeta que el chico de cabello rubio le extiende: se pregunta cómo será convivir con el hijo de uno de los sujetos más ricos de toda la ciudad. ¿Thor pagaría todo el consumo de sus amigos ahí a donde fueran? Guay, pero Loki mata ese pensamiento antes de que vaya más lejos: ese manjar es algo que él nunca podrá probar.

Desliza la tarjeta de Thor por la terminal bancaria y espera, luego, le entrega el recibo junto a una pluma gravada con el logotipo del local. Thor le sonríe, aparta un largo mechón de cabello dorado de su frente y se inclina sobre el mostrador para firmar la parte inferior del papel.

Loki observa su coronilla. Thor tiene el cabello más claro que jamás haya visto, los ojos más azules, la piel más blanca —no pálida, como la suya, sino blanca como la leche—. Y es guapo. _Muy_ guapo. Suspira sin querer. Thor levanta la mirada y la sonrisa se esfuma de sus labios, aunque sólo un poco. En realidad, Loki no cree que sea capaz de dejar de sonreír: lo tiene todo, lo _es_ todo. Perfecto. Loki se imagina teniendo un pedacito de la vida de Thor en sus manos y sospecha que sería igual de feliz, pero, ¡ejem!

El muchacho rubio le entrega la pluma y el recibo. Loki corta el papel a la mitad y le da una. Los ojos de Thor permanecen fijos en su rostro, de una manera casi perturbadora y, cuando toma el pedazo de papel que le corresponde, sus dedos chocan con los de Loki, que se apresura a escapar de la caricia.

—Gracias, _Loki._

—Uhm, no es nada —por Dios, Thor Odinson _sabe_ su nombre.

Thor le sonríe y Loki se siente como si un rayo de sol acabara de acariciarle la cara.

—Por cierto —continúa Thor—, sé que hemos convivido poco desde que inició el curso escolar, pero me preguntaba si te gustaría salir algún día con noso… conmigo. Podríamos jugar videojuegos. He escuchado que te gustan y tienes algunos muy buenos.

—¿Enserio? Sí, me gustan —responde Loki, escéptico y un poco sorprendido. Se le revuelven un poco las tripas, divididas entre la emoción y la duda, porque hasta hace un instante, no tenía idea de que Thor supiera su nombre o pensara cosas buenas de él—. ¿Quién te lo dijo?

Thor hace una mueca.

—Tus hermanos se llevan bien con los míos y han ido muchas veces a mi casa, por eso lo sé. Me sorprende que nunca los hayas acompañado —comenta, incierto.

Loki frunce el ceño: bueno, si nunca lo ha hecho es porque esos cerdos inútiles que tiene por hermanos nunca lo han invitado.

—Uhm…

—Podrías darte mi número de celular —dice Thor.

—…de acuerdo —Loki le entrega de nuevo la pluma que usó para firmar el recibo de compra y la pequeña libreta que su madre usa para tomar apuntes. Thor toma ambos objetos y se apresura a escribir un número, con trazos burdos y gruesos.

—Llámame o envía un texto.

—Ujum —Loki quiere decir algo más creativo, pero los amigos de Thor lo llaman antes de que se le ocurra algo bueno. Thor se despide y, para su propia sorpresa, Loki sonríe y le dice adiós con la mano.

* * *

Loki escribe un mensaje de texto esa misma noche, pero lo guarda en borradores en vez de enviarlo.

* * *

Dos días después se entera de que Thor terminó su relación con Jane Foster.

* * *

Envía el mensaje de texto.

* * *

Thor comienza a ir _todos_ los días a la heladería.

* * *

Loki deja de odiar su vida sólo un poquito y le pide a su padre estar al frente del mostrador _diario_.


End file.
